


the Pass

by khaleesian



Series: Furious kink meme [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 2011 kink meme. The prompt was: Brian/Dom, on the run from the law, desperate and alone, huddling together for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Pass

“Oregon.” Brian said tonelessly. “Never thought I’d die in Oregon.”  
  
Dom snorted. “Shut up, O’Conner, we’re not going to die.”  
  
Brian rolled his head back on the seat and looked hard at Dom. The light was getting worse, maybe. He could barely see the contour of Brian’s face now. Snow had almost covered the windshield. It had built up in a steady, snowy tide. For a second, Dom felt like they were in a submarine drifting through a black ocean.   
  
“I was being funny.” Brian held up his cell phone at eye level and squinted at it. Dom resisted the urge to grab it away from him. There was no fucking signal this far up the mountain. They’d had four hours to learn that fact, but good. “Of course, if we do die, I’m gonna feel pretty fucking stupid.”  
  
Dom shrugged. His breath was starting to get visible again. “We’re gonna be fine.”  
  
Brian turned to face the darkening window again. “I should’ve known better.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Dom cut in with a deep edge of sarcasm. “A few drives through the San Bernadinos and you’re some kind of…mountaineering expert?”   
  
Brian shook his head and paused for a long moment. “Should’ve double-checked the weather. Should’ve stayed on the 101. Should’ve gone south in the first place. Should’ve found some fucking chains somewhere…”  
  
“Should maybe calm the fuck down.” Dom blinked up at the roof of the Charger and inhaled deeply. “This ain’t how we go out.”   
  
“You’re sure.” But Brian grinned as he said it, a tiny grin.   
  
“I’m sure.” Dom stretched his legs, anticipating a cramp. “There’s still a hail of bullets out there with our name on it.”  
  
Brian nodded sagely. “I was thinking some multi-vehicle pile-up, but…okay, yeah, bullets work.”  
  
“Better than slipping in the shower.” Dom tapped the window lightly. A crust of snow whooshed away, leaving a small visible fringe. There was no light anywhere. The wind soughed and shook the car.   
  
Brian suddenly punched the steering wheel, hard enough to make Dom start. “This is a  **fucking interstate** , goddamnit! I cannot fucking believe….”  
  
“Hey…” Dom felt a tight jolt in his belly. Brian really sounded freaked out. “Shhhh, it’s just a little snow.”  
  
“A  _little_  snow?” Brian gestured abortively. “What the fuck, a  _little_  snow. Sure, we can’t see anything but white and this road is supposed to lose a thousand feet of elevation on a 7% grade with something like eighteen switchbacks of which seven are hairpin bends, this car is rear wheel drive and it’s getting dark…”  
  
Dom reached out and grabbed Brian’s shoulder. Brian shrugged him off irritably but the shrug turned into a shiver. Dom reached out again and wrapped a hand around Brian’s wrist. “You’re freezing.”  
  
“No shit?” Brian’s angry breath came out in a furious white cloud. “I would just love to use the last of our gas to poison us with carbon monoxide, but I’ve decided…”  
  
Dom snagged Brian’s collar with his free hand and gave an experimental tug. Brian instantly went stiff and silent, recoiling back against the driver’s side door. He jerked his wrist hard against Dom’s thumb and snatched free.  
  
Dom cocked his head. “Is being mad keeping you warm?”   
  
“Enough.” Brian’s brows were drawn together in a deep, forbidding V.   
  
“Isn’t sharing body heat the more textbook approach?” Dom made a non-threatening beckon. “I don’t bite.”  
  
Brian slid a little further down on the bench seat. “You do kinda smell though.”  
  
“OK, princess.” Dom folded his arms. “Freeze to death then.”  
  
“Aww, man.” Suddenly, Brian was right up in his grille. He could feel Brian’s hair on the back of his skull. “Didn’t know you were up for a cuddle.”  
  
Dom snorted. “You better watch it.”  
  
“Damn.” Brian’s freezing hands were snaking around the back of Dom’s waist. “You’re like a furnace.”  
  
Dom grunted and tried to turn himself in a way that would maximize their exposure. Brian was cold everywhere he touched. They finally got settled across the front seat in an uneasy sprawl. Dom slid down and stretched his legs out gratefully. Brian turned half on his side and they both ignored the fact that they were essentially lying on top of one another.   
  
Brian’s head was under his chin and Brian’s hands were in his armpits, but somehow it wasn’t unbearably weird. He brushed his hands down Brian’s sides, trying to find a safe, yet comfy spot.  
  
Brian shifted uncomfortably against the hands on his ribs and Dom tapped Brian’s forehead with his chin. “You okay?”  
  
“It’s just, that wreck.” Brian shrugged, seeming almost embarrassed. “I’m still a little tender there.”  
  
Brian tilted his head down. Dom could feel Brian’s damp breath through his henley.  
  
“Like you’d expect.” Dom tried to sound reassuring. “After the…you know, I was…tender for months.”   
  
He brushed his fingers over his own shoulder, next to Brian’s ear. “This side’s still weak.”  
  
“Yeah, well.” Brian said faintly. “You’d never know to look at you.”   
  
“You could sleep.” Dom muttered. “I’ll keep an eye out.”  
  
“We shoulda gone south.” Brian almost whispered. “Fuck Canada.”  
  
Brian had stopped shivering and his hair smelled nice. Dom tightened his arms for a second. He needed to stretch occasionally or he’d get a cramp. Brian sighed into his neck and Dom said, “I dunno, I kinda like snow.”   
  
Brian didn’t laugh, but Dom could feel the edge of his smile.


End file.
